Need to Protect
by BrokenAngel5683
Summary: Jason is a were-panther. He runs away to Lima. But what will happen when his pack catches up to him? Disclaimer: I don't own anything True Blood or Glee related.


A/N: Okay, so I haven't seen any of the most recent season yet…so I don't know much about the were-panthers. So I hope you get another fill. But I did the best research I could because after learning some about the were-panthers, I was intrigued. So hopefully it's true enough to reality. And hopefully you enjoy it either way. And here's to the gorgeous Jason, my favorite True Blood character, lol. Also, most of this is from Jason's first person POV, so a language warning is appropriate, I assume.

~Jason~

I look down at the blonde below me. Her eyes half closed in ecstasy. Her lips barely parted. My lips brush against hers lightly before claiming her full bottom lip. My fingers move to brush her hair from her face, as I lean over and whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful."

It's not my usual style, but a lot has changed over the last few years. Let's recap. I fell in love with Crystal, got dragged all of creation for it. To Hotshot to witness the fucked up family dynamics for myself. The simple people. Barely smart enough to take care of themselves. All were-panthers. None of 'em willing to leave their land or people behind. Not really wanting to water down the genes or some shit. But as sister bred with brother and cousin with cousin and probably even the really fucked up mother with son, they were getting dumber. And older. And running out of breeding stock. It went down that I accepted responsibility for them. Taking care of them. Part of me felt bad for them. They were so simple. And part of me felt a responsibility to Crystal's family. Like I said, I loved her. Then one day, they knock me out, tie me to a bed, turn me into one of their own. And try to use me to knock up every girl in the village.

Kinda turned me off to fuckin'. Well, not the act. I still love a beautiful woman. Getting turned on. Turning them on. Having my way with them. But all that meaningless sex, well it forced me to think. I didn't want to share that act or experience again, of my own volition with anyone that didn't mean something. Especially since I needed to be more careful now. Being a were-panther and all. I didn't need to be spreading that seed all over the country side. Creating hybrid creatures that the mothers wouldn't know how to take care of after I up and disappeared.

So, I got free. Ran till I couldn't run no more. Fell in the dirt. Tired. Exhausted. All used up. And that's how Hoyt and Jessica found me. Nursed me back to health on her blood. V. It was a weakness for me. I'd been hooked once. But I had renounced it once. And I was quick to leave it behind. I thanked them, said I had to go though. Knowing that staying would lead to tension, me always wanting Jess's blood. Or to a threesome if those imaginings were any sign. And I didn't want that. I'm not a fucking gay.

So I left, but I knew without protection, I couldn't just stay there, in Louisiana. So I took my truck and drove. Never staying anywhere for very long. Going places that seemed small and off the beaten path. Places I didn't think they'd look. Places in Kansas and Nebraska, both Dakotas. Finally I landed in Lima, Ohio. And that's where I met Quinn. Found I couldn't deny the tug in my pants. But like I said, I didn't want to, nor could I be careless with sex anymore. So we dated. And soon I was in love. With the way she sang like an angel. With the way she just laughed and shook her head when I said uncouth things. With the twinkle in her eye when she's thinking of misbehaving somehow. With the little smile she gets when she's thrilled. With the way she walks around like she's due all the compliments in the world, but ducks her head and blushes when you give her one. Then came the sex. Or as Q says, even though I still think it's corny, the making love.

Quinn hoods her eyes with her lashes, looking down instead of directly into my gaze, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Don't do that," I say gently, stroking her cheek. She looks back up at me, the blush moving down her neck and chest, I smile back at her. She holds my gaze and gives me the smile. The one that makes her eyes sparkle. The one that hints at mischief. It makes me react in ways that I never thought a simple smile could. I groan, trying to control myself. I like taking my time with her.

My knee moves between her thighs, spreading her legs, feeling the pooled wetness as it presses against her underwear. "I love you," she whispers to me, her back arching, pressing her center towards my knee, a moan escaping her lips.

Now it's my turn to smirk. Knowing that I have such a reaction on her. That she can get so easily turned on too. "You too," I respond, my voice gruff with desire.

Her lips find mine, in a passionate kiss, as she pushes me upwards, moving with me, before she climbs into my lap. Her hands moving over my bare chest and back, her hips grinding against mine. We both moan, she's driving me mad. Not that I was skimpy on foreplay, well maybe sometimes I had been, but I'd never done so much dry humping before the act before Quinn. "This seems a little unfair," I tease. She's still fully clothed in her dress, and I'm half naked already. She pulls away from me, pulling her dress over her head, dropping it to the ground. My eyes widen in appreciation of her bare top half. She chuckles a little. I dip down, my lips seeking out her cleavage, pulling first one and then the other nipple into my mouth, teasing them until they stand at attention. She writhes in my arms, moaning, hands tangles in my hair, hips moving against mine in a truly alluring way. "I need you," she half pants and half moans to me. "Make love to me Jason," she pleads.

I nod against her skin. I need her too. So badly. And with Quinn, I'd give her whatever she wanted. I'd even go away and never call again if she asked. She stands long enough to remove her underwear and then climbs into my lap again.

It still strikes me as odd, how passionate and empowered she can be, but how she can still be shy sometimes in bed. Almost like she's doing something she thinks she shouldn't be. I place my hands gently on her hips and guide myself into her, my grip tightening on her hips as her warmth welcomes me, letting out a long, low groan, almost in tune with her wanton moan. She begins with such a slow, teasing pace, I think I might lose my mind. "Quinny," I plead, burying my face in her neck, sucking on the skin where her neck and shoulder meet.

When I can't stand it anymore, I flip her onto her back, she squeals a little at the suddenness of the movement. I want it harder, deeper, faster. God, faster. I gently trail my hand down one of her legs, lifting it, to rest it onto my shoulder, using one of my hands to lift her off the bed, thrusting in as deeply as I could. She cried out in pleasure. That only spurned me to do it again. "Oh God, you feel so good," I spoke to her. Usually I'd tell a girl how tight, or wet, or warm she was, or I'd be done with them already. But I know Quinn probably wouldn't like dirty talk.

We move together in unison, until she says,"I'm so close, baby." My hand reaches between us to rub over her most sensitive bundle of nerves. "Just let go," I whisper in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. As I feel the first waves of her orgasm passing over her, I let myself go too. I feel the beast in me, also sated.

But all good things come to an end. She went to new York for Nationals, and the pack found me, took me back, to be the ghost daddy for all the offspring again. At first I threatened to leave. Or to kill. But they asked if I wanted them to go find the unpure woman who had left her stink all over me. They said they'd kill her or worse. So I accepted my duty. Saw every girl as Quinn, sometimes, even called them Quinn.

I kept myself up nights and racked with horrible guilt everytime I thought of Quinn coming home from New York. Sometimes I wondered if she'd won or not. The singing thing. Sometimes I liked to pretend she had worried, since all my stuff was still in Lima, but I was missing. Sometimes I hoped she had simply gotten mad and cursed my name. Because if there was a way to find me, it would be dangerous for her to come here. I wonder if they looked. Or if they wrote it off. I wonder if she'd been mad, or sad, or felt free. After all she was an amazing girl, she could do better. I guess I'll never know how she felt. But most times I imagine it like this: she came home happy, having won, wanting to share the news with me, my truck in the driveway, she knocks, and knocks, then tries the door, when it's unlocked she comes in, looks for me, finds nothing, not even a note, stays and waits, files a police report, but there's no signs of foul play, so they write it off as me just running off, and she curses me for being a loser jerk. It's the best possible outcome. The one in which she cares and stays safe.

~Quinn~

My hand shook, as I raised it up to knock on the unfamiliar door. At first I had worried crazy about Jason. I had cried and fretted. I had searched the woods, town. I had looked everywhere I could without physically leaving Lima, or at least not leaving it by much. But eventually it became time to move on. I figured I would never know if he was dead, or lost, or maybe even a vampire now, or if he'd just chosen to leave, ready to be done with me. Either way, I was working on moving beyond it. That is until I got sick every morning for a week. And Rachel had gone with me to take a pregnancy test. It had been positive. It just felt like, if he was still alive, he should know. I knew where he was from. And I knew his last name. So I had found my way here, to the Stackhouse residence.

A beautiful blonde answered the door. I fidgeted with my hands, looked down at the ground. Maybe he just had something better to come back to. "can I help you?" she asked.

It had taken me a long time to decide to come here. Now it felt dumb, as my protruding belly seemed way too obvious. What if this was his new girlfriend? Or his wife? What might I be ruining? The blonde laughed a little. I raised an eyebrow, she tried to look innocent, contrite. "I'm looking for Jason," I spoke, pausing as a girl with ebony skin joined us,"Stackhouse…?"

"Nah-uh," the new comer said,"He did not go off and knock up some chick. And then abandon her?"

Great, so they did know where he was. He had just left. Up and left. The blonde who had answered the door shot the other girl a slight glare. "I'm sure it wasn't like that," she said, opening the door, inviting me in.

It didn't take long for me to explain things to them.

"You are not THE Quinn," the girl I now knew to be Tara asked. I looked confused. Sookie jumped in to explain,"He talks about you all the time."

"Then why'd he leave?"

"It's a little complicated…."

~Jason~

"Hey Sookie," I answered the phone.

She didn't waste any time on pleasantries as she practically barked into the phone. "You wanna tell me why there's a pregnant girl sitting at my kitchen table balling her eyes out?"

"Huh?" I asked. I mean I'd gotten a lot of girls pregnant recently.

"You never called her, or cut ties in any way?" Sookie demanded. "She thought you might be dead."

"Quinn?" I questioned. Unable to stop the smile, to feel my heart race at the mention of her. I tried to explain,"I thought she'd be safer that way. Not looking for me."

"Well she's looking alright," Sookie said into the phone, pausing, sighing. "She wants to see you. She wants to tell you herself. We're coming tonight."

"You can't bring her here," Jason said,"It's too dangerous. They won't want her here."

In the end, my sister had vetoed me. Told me something about bringing back up. Probably Bill or Eric, or some other creature she was friends with. And while I was excited to see Quinny again. I knew she couldn't stay. I knew it wouldn't go over well.

When Sookie's car pulled up, all the others went into hiding of course, so for the moment, we would have privacy. Quinn was sitting up front. I could see her form here. I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't looking up, not even as she got out of the car. I couldn't stop myself from running over and picking her up into my arms as I held her tight. "I missed you, Q," I said, stroking her hair. She pushed me away gently.

She nodded, hesitantly meeting me eyes. "I missed you too." Then she says,"Your sister sort of explained your situation. And then there's mine." I reached out for her again, but she held up her hand to stop me. "don't. It can't last. I don't need temporary comfort." My hand dropped back to my side. "You know I'm pregnant?" it was more of a statement, and yet a question.

"Yeah," I nodded,"Sookie mentioned it."

"That's all I really came to do," she says finally. "To see you one last time. To let you know. In my version it all went a little differently. I yell at you for being an asshole and disappearing, we talk about our limited options, keeping it, adopting, if you want to be involved or not, if you'll help at all, I ask if you ever really loved me, or if it was all bullshit." She looks up, tears in her eyes. "I really loved you."

I can sense the other were-panthers coming closer. "Fuck," I explode with, to which she jumps, eyes wide. I don't want them here, not yet. I want to talk to Quinn. Alone. Or as alone as it gets around here. "Of course I really loved you," I say, feeling frustrated, exasperated,"Love you. I still love you. Everyday. These freaks snatched me out of there while you were away. And I knew it would be safer if you never came here." As if on cue, they start to emerge, some brandishing weapons, all menacing eyes focused on Quinn. The tears are flowing down her cheeks now.

"You should have let me know you were alive," are her next words.

"I didn't want you coming here, learning about my life, seeing this place."

"I know, it's not safe," she sounds disgusted by the idea. "But what about me, huh? Is it even safe to have your baby?" After all, it would be half were-panther.

I stopped in my tracks. "I don't know. But it should be." And then I say, as if to add insult to injury,"I want to be in the baby's life. It's gonna need me. My guidance. To be what it is." Then I hazard more. "And I want you. I want you in my life."

She looks down. "Well, let's hope, right? Because he's coming in another month and a half." She considers. One rattling breath leaves her lungs, a cry that she won't let out. "It wouldn't be safe for us to stay, Jason. We have to go. Like I said, this was just so you could know." She looked down. "Besides, we both know I wouldn't want to stay here and be one of millions."

She says it like she would mean nothing to me here. Like she only meant anything because I lacked choices in Lima. "Oh, come on, Q, you know it wouldn't be like that."

A child of the pack walks over to Quinn, sniffs her belly, Quinn stiffens, I try to assure her with my eyes. "She's one of us," the little girls says, touching Quinny's belly.

They slowly move out of the word work, all of them. Now with a new mantra. Not the one of needing to defend against the intruder. But rather, the consensus rolling through the crowd is,"he is one of us. We need to protect the child."

I was pretty sure that that had just made things go from bad to worse.

A/N: So I think this has potential to be more. If enough people give positive feedback, or let me know that they would like to see it as a chapter story, then I may make it a chapter story.


End file.
